Desafio MP3 Asakiku
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: 10 canciones, 10 situaciones distintas, pequeños drabbles salidos de mi mente enferma xD


Desafío MP3

Bueno bueno, acabo de leer un fic que me llamo mucho la atencion y no pude resistirme a escribir uno igual (lo que es no tener nada que hacer) /y eso que tengo proyectos a morir que debo completar de la escuela xD/ en fin, el fic que lei era AleIta /gerita/ pero yo como buena fujoshi que soy decidi hacerlo Asakiku kolkolkolkol asi que sin mas que decir mejor inicio a escribirlo.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertecene uwu pero puedo asegurar que fue inventando en Corea da-zeee~~

**Notas:** El desafio MP3 es poner tu reproductor en shuffle y con la cancion que salga escribir un poco segun lo que se te ocurra, lo escribes en lo que dure la cancion, despues de eso seguiras con la proxima cancion, o algo asi xD

**Advertencias:** Ningun orden aparente xD y mucha musica rara que guardo en mi psp (la india no tiene ipod) asi que no aseguro que tenga coherencia el fic, creo que pareceran simples drabbles. Ok, creo que sera peligroso con mi playlist porque da giros muy drasticos como de sentimental generation a thanatosis de gpkism xD

Y aqui vamos~~

* * *

_**Blood- Mika Nakashima**_

La musica resonaba en sus oidos, el estruendoso sonido del bajo retumbaba en su pecho, mientras contemplaba en silencio aquel ser que con sus manos hacia sonar aquella melodia como por arte de magia. La voz gruesa de la cantante inundaba el local, los cuerpos de los fanaticos se estremecian en cada nota, los ojos esmeralda del bajista se mantenian cerrados, mientras que el sudor hacia que sus cabellos dorados se pegaran en su frente. El pelinegro se encontraba inmovil, sin despegar la mirada del otro, sus ojos se encontraron pero al instante el otro desvio la mirada, volviendo a concentrarse en su musica. Sus ojos negros estaban carentes de emocion, mientras sentia su sangre arder bajo su piel. Tenia celos, de aquel ser, el cual podia expresarse sin importar lo que los demas dijeran. Su mente estaba nublada con ese deseo, deseaba ser como el, pero mas que nada, deseaba superarle. Mordio su labio, mientras la musica llegaba a su final y el grito euforico de la expectacion se hacia presente.

_**Kimi Monogatari- Sugiyama Noriaki**_ (si, la voz de Iggy xD pero en Naruto All Stars, digase Sasuke xD)

El sol brillaba en lo alto y la brisa golpeaba su rostro mientras sus ojos esmeralda se posaban en el horizonte. Las gaviotas volaban libres en el aire, atravezando el cielo. Alfred corrio hacia la costa, ansioso de iniciar a nadar en el mar. Matthew lo siguio con timidez, casi obligado por el mayor. El pelinegro bajo de la camioneta, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, un gran sombrero de paja cubria su rostro, esperando que el sol no hiriera su tan sensible piel. Arthur sonrio y tomo la canasta para el picnic que harian en la playa. Caminaron por la playa y escogieron un lugar el cual creyeron comodo. Colocaron una sabana y la sombrilla, para despues sacar unos cuantos sanwiches de mantequilla de mani y jalea que el asiatico habia preparado.

-Ya nos hacian faltas unas vacaciones- dijo sonriente el asiatico dando una mordida a su empaderado.

-Ya lo creo- Arthur sonrio, sin decidir entre tomar la mano del otro no, desviando la mirada al horizonte.

_**Rose- Anna Tsuchiya**_

El pelinegro corria por las calles vacias. Ya no tenia nadie en quien auxiliarse. Cayo de rodilla mientras respiraba agitado. No entendia como habia llegado hasta esa situacion tan lamentable. Se puso de pie y siguio corriendo, tenia que llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Le necesitaba, como nunca habia necesitado a nadie. El hecho de no tenerlo cerca le hacia no poder si quiera respirar. Necesitaba contemplar esos ojos esmeralda.

Siguio corriendo tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron, debia llegar a la estacion de trenes, las calles estaban vacias, a esas horas de la madrugada era de esperarse. Tenia que verle, tenia que rogarle que no se fuera, sabia que en cuanto el extranjero pusiera un pie en el vagon seria el final de todo. Llego a la estacion, el tren estaba por partir, cayo de rodillas, notando como el rubio se asomaba por la ventana.

-Arthur-san...- susurro sin aliento.

_**Nocturnal Romance- Malice Mizer**_

Sus ojos esmeralda se tornaron de un rojo brillante, muy parecido a la sangre. En sus labios se dibujo una media sonrisa la cual hizo correr un escalofrio por la espalda del menor. Estaba perdido. Ese era el unico pensamiento que reino su mente. Intento moverse pero le fue imposible, estaba hipnotizado por aquella mirada tan penetrante. Se escucho una risa suave en sus pensamientos, el hombre de cabellos dorados le extendio su mano, invitandole a bailar, una danza sin orquesta, sin publico, sin principio, con un solo final. Su cuerpo se movio contradiciendo su mente, tomo su mano mientras el otro susurraba su nombre a su oido. Beso su cabello con delicadeza, aferrando su cintura y acercando mas sus cuerpos. Sus besos fueron bajando, repartidos en varias partes de su rostro, sus mejillas, sus parpados, su frente, sus labios, todos con delideza, sentia su sangre arder bajo sus mejillas, los labios del otro se posaron en el cuello del menor, sintio el aliento del otro sobre su piel y despues de eso...

_**Sentimental Generation- School Rumble**_ (les dije xD)

No entendia como habia terminado en esa situacion. Lo unico que recordaba era no haberle podido decir un sencillo "no" a aquellos hermosos ojos negros. Quizas fue la manera en la que se lo pidio, quizas que el britanico es demasiado debil ante la sonrisa que solia dibujarse en el rostro del oriental. Pero ahora debia aguantar las risas del americano y el frances. Llevaba un gracioso vestido de sirvienta francesa y atendia el cafe Maid que su clase habia hecho con motivos del festival escolar. Un flash le cego por unos segundos, el japones sonreia acosandolo con la lente de la camara.

-Sabia que le quedaria perfecto Arthur-sempai- hablo el menor.

-No pude negarme- suspiro abatido el ingles.

_**Hitoiro- Mika Nakashima**_ (version instrumental)

Las flores de cerezo caian lentamente, el japones se encontraba sentado en el portico de su casa, suspirando con melancolia. Ya habia pasado casi un año de que el britanico habia regresado a su pais natal y simplemente no lograba acostumbrarse a su ausencia. Recordo las palabras que habia mencionado el otro en el aeropuerto "Cuando el cerezo floresca piensa en mi, pues estare a tu lado" seguia sin entenderlas, pero por una parte se sentia ansioso por que llegara aquella estacion pero al mismo tiempo no queria que llegara. Habia pasado un mes de que perdiera contacto con el otro y eso le hacia entristecerse, quizas el ingles se habia olvidado de el.

-¿A que te referias con esas palabras... Arthur-san?- susurro, tomando un petalo que cayo en su pierna traviesamente. Dos brazos le rodearon la espalda y tardo varios segundo en reconocer a la persona.

-Te prometi que cuando el cerezo floreciera estaria a tu lado- susurro una voz familiar. El asiatico se quedo inmovil, mientras sus ojos se ponian llorosos.

-¿Arthur-san?- pregunto, temeroso de que su conciencia le estuviera jugando una broma. El mayor giro su cuerpo con delicadeza y en un movimiento rapido poso sus labios sobre los del menor.

-Tadaima- dijo en un japones mal pronunciado.

_**Cherry Saku Yuuki- An Cafe**_

Una brisa de aire calido golpeo sus rostros, haciendo que los flores de cerezo chocaran contra sus mejillas. Ambos rieron y se separaron, estaban totalmente sonrojados. El pelinegro nunca se imagino que esa persona le visitaria y mucho menos aquella llegada tan inespereda, no tenia nada preparado y se lamentaba de no haber arreglado nada para la llegada del otro.

-¿Cuando llego?- pregunto finalmente.

-Esta mañana, pero no tengo donde quedarme ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa?- pregunto de manera coqueta y jugueton, el pelinegro se sonrojo y desvio la mirada, Arthur inicio a reir -Claro, sera temporalmente, en lo que consigo un departamento- los ojos del menor se abrieron sorprendidos.

-Eso significa que...- no pudo completar la frase porque la mirada del otro le hizo que su corazon acelerara al mil.

-Si, volvere a vivir en Japon, claro... solo si no te molesta, yo podria regresar a Londres si soy una molestia para ti- el pelinegro lo abrazo con fuerza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Arigatou...- susurro.

_**How Soon is Now?- tATu**_

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban su rostro, el cual miraba hacia la nada. Sus prendas estaban totalmente mojadas, pero en ese momento no sentia frio. Parado en medio del parque, sumido en un mar de confusion, con la vista perdida. Esperando.

¿Que esperaba? Ni siquiera el recordaba. Pero solamente esperaba. A medianoche, en ese parque vacio, nadie vendria por el ¿cierto? Sus rodillas fallaron y cayo la piso. Por sus mejillas iniciaban a rodar lagrimas saladas, mezclandose con la lluvia, sin poder diferenciarla del agua que caia de sus cabellos negros. ¿Donde estaba el?

_**Wish- Olivia inspi Reira**_

El rubio corria, en busca del pelinegro. Despues de verle con esa persona el chico inicio a correr. Habia malinterpretado todo, debia decirle lo que en verdad habia sucedido. Siguio corriendo hasta que llego a un parque el cual se encontraba vacio. Sabia que el pelinegro solia esconderse en ese lugar cuando estaba triste. La lluvia le impedia ver mas alla de unos cuantos metros, pero se guio simplemente por sus instintos. Y por fin lo encontro, estaba de rodillas en medio de la nada. Mojado de pies a cabeza. Lo abrazo con fuerza, sabiendo que no lo dejaria ir.

-Lo siento, yo... fui un idiota... perdoname... por favor... I love you- susurro, los ojos del otro se abrieron con sorpresa, volviendo a la realidad, era un idiota si le perdonaba, pero sabia que sin el no podria vivir. Beso al otro, tomando la iniciativa. El rubio por unos momentos dudo, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, abrazo con fuerza al menor, correspondiendo el beso, un beso humedo y salado, mesclazdo con la lluvia y las lagrimas de ambos. Despues de eso se encargaria de matar al galo por lo sucedido, pero en ese momento lo unico que deseaba era tener al otro entre sus brazos.

_**My heart leaps for "C"- An Cafe**_

El rubio sonreia, mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano del japones, el cual estaba totalmente sonrojado. Nunca mas volveria a soltar esa mano, de eso estaba seguro. Nunca mas se arriesgaria a perderle. Ese chico, era lo unico que tenia. Se dio cuenta de eso cuando noto que cada vez que lo veia su corazon daba un vuelco. Sonrio, contemplando los juegos artificiales, su corazon latia con rapidez, al sentirlo tan cercano, pero siempre tan misterioso. El pelinegro comia un dango con una ligera sonrisa, tomando la mano del otro, su corazon latia igual de acelerado que el del rubio. Con timidez ofrecio un dango al mayor, este sonrio y comio aquel dulce. Todo era tan perfecto que parecia un sueño. El pelinegro se mancho la comisura del labio de chocolate al comer el dulce. Arthur lo noto y sabia que no podia desaprovechar aquella oportunidad que tan pocas veces se dan.

-Kiku...- susurro su nombre tomando el rostro del menor y acercando sus labios lentamente, jamas habia tenido tanto contacto con el otro. Con cuidado y lentitud lamio al chocolate, para que el otro no se alterara. Pero fue imposible, su rostro se puso tan rojo como una amapola.

-A-A-arthur-san!- grito enojado, volteando su rostro.

-Eh? Kiku, lo lamento enserio- inicio a disculparse pero antes de que pudiera decir nada el otro le beso. Se quedo inmovil, sin esperarse eso del otro, Kiku se separo, sonrojado pero con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Ahora estamos a mano- sentencio terminando de comer sus dangos.

* * *

Hahaha me diverti mucho escribiendo esto, fui como Nyappy al cuadrado, hehehe vere si escribo otro de otra pareja.

Alguna sugerencia?

Reviews? *w*


End file.
